Naked Gun
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Mátame despacio, soy un monstruo. Sasuke/Sakura. para ethereal.


Dedicado a mi amiga Alba, que hoy es su cumpleaños y quería hacerla un regalo especial que no es ni más ni menos que un one-shot que da algo de repugnacia (try again babe ;3)

Espero que te guste.

ADV: Puede herir sensibilidades (muy sensibles, creo) y hacer que "alguien" se caiga de su pedestal.

¡Disfrutad!

ºº_GUN_ºº

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>º De las manos trémulas de la princesa,<em>

_Y el filo de muerte entre sus piernas º_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba podrido.

La carne blanca y suave adherida a sus huesos infectos era apenas una sombra de lo antaño fuera. Las cuencas de los ojos, tan negras y tumefactas como una cloaca casi parecían brillar en la penumbra, con oscuro placer resbalando por ellos, hiel ardiente y espesa que caía hasta el suelo con un gorgoteo mudo. Luego estaba su boca, tentativa de más placeres de los que una sabandija como el jamás hubiera podido alcanzar a imaginar. Así la boca, y la lengua buscaban y anhelaban una piel más blanca y más roja, blanda contra el borde afilado de sus dientes de depredador, en su locura demente, en su saliva venenosa, entrando y saliendo más rápido y más lento de entre sus piernas. De ese hueco húmedo y virginal en una desesperada, espesa y húmeda caricia que se extendía hasta el infinito. Toda una agonía infernal orquestada por quejidos y gemidos que rasgaban la oscuridad con su viveza iridiscente, un enjambre de abejas vibrante y lúbrico que a tientas buscaba colmarse del aliento espeso que surgía de las bocas de ambos, en una estela impenetrable de deseos y anhelos.

Podrido.

Oh, si, él estaba completamente echado a perder, era sucio, pecaminoso y desagradable incluso pensar en esa piel suya, de una palidez mortecina, rozándola casi con delicadeza, pasando por alto que esa lengua resbaladiza entraba y salía de su cuerpo chupando el deseo líquido que surgía de entre las piernas de la princesa, como si fuera o fueran a morir si cesaban en su tarea de tentar al destino y burlarse del tiempo.

Luego venía la parte más asquerosa de todas, los músculos supuraron pus y la piel pálida y sudorosa de él serpenteando en el vacío, buscando.

Y siente, siente que se diluye, que se deshace y desaparece en una vorágine de placer, gritando en voz baja y murmurando hasta hacerse sangrar la garganta, empujando y tocando aquella masa ingente de músculos y huesos deshechos. Aquel cúmulo de desperdicios que, por un momento, hacen que su libido se reavive, despavorido por las sensaciones que la embargan, embrujada por el fulgor y la sangre de saberse presa de si misma, encadenada al deseo ardiente en incontrolable de beberse su sangre mohosa, y regocijarse en su propia libertad, tomándole para si misma, todo él, podrido y amedrentado en sus pesadillas.

Sin miramientos, feroz y hambrienta se cierne sobre él y busca, busca con su lengua en toda la amplitud de sus cuerpos, sorbiendo las gotas salubres de su piel, hasta encontrarlo. En toda su amplitud, recto y tirante, en tensión y dispuesto para ella.

Exhaló su aliento de inocente sobre aquel punto a su alcance y permitiéndose el lujo de mirarle, de mirar esos ojos que destellaban en la oscuridad, iluminando con sanguinolencia los iris verdes de ella, envidiosos y empañados de deseo.

Luego acaricia con desquiciante lentitud, intentando ignorar los gruñidos de él, y con la boca tan viva como si cientos de peces vivieran en ella, prosigue con su tortura, haciendo que la locura colapse el cerebro masculino.

Y chilla como un poseído, y la acaricia el pelo maravillándose de su suavidad, para luego susurrar entre dientes su nombre, tan silbante y grave que parece estar hablando de otra mujer, una que lo ama.

Pero se equivoca.

Otra vez.

Porque ella le odia. Si. Le odia por ser débil, por dejarse engañar tan fácilmente y por rendirse a su voluntad.

Transcurren los minutos, y el cerebro de él se llena de destellos flores y lenguas que lo devoran hasta tal punto, que todo acaba con más fuego abrasándole las entrañas.

Y grita su nombre.

-¡Sakura! - y luego se corre sobre ella, como si su mundo terminara ahí en ese instante en el que el placer es tan abrumador y salvaje que casi duele.

El sudor y las pieles que se tocan, y Sakura solo puede continuar fingiendo que aquello le gusta, pensar que esta soñando, que todo acabará pronto, y que, definitivamente esos huesos podridos y el aliento y la lengua que la inundan la boca van a desaparecer.

-Sakura -otra vez su nombre.

Ella le mira y sonríe, y el la hace el amor como si no hubiera mañana, ardiente y loco, como un amante desesperado.

Y gritan y sudan sangre y lloran sal. Se devoran mutuamente, ella marca su piel con sus dientes de porcelana, el lame con su lengua infecta intentando llega aún más dentro, con más fuerza, más oscuro….

Después duermen, y Sakura se da cuenta de que Sasuke no está ahí, se ha ido y no queda nada. De que ha abandonado todo lo que amaba para ir con el, tomar su mano, aceptar su propuesta y matarse a si misma en el proceso.

Pero ella algo así como que lo quiere.

Muerto.

Porque cada vez que se traiciona a su misma yaciendo con él, cada vez que le permite tocarla, Sasuke se va desvaneciendo poco a poco, va tornándose cada vez más difuso, deshaciéndose dentro de un caparazón de huesos y piel en putrefacción. Un cúmulo de carne mal oliente que, tal vez, se desmorone frente a sus ojos.

Y ese día ella no hará más que sonreír.

Limitarse a limpiar el destrozo.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, permitirse derramar unas lágrimas de hipocresía.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Fin!<p>

El objetico del fic...que Sasuke de un poquito de asco, y que Sakura sea algo diferente , enfundada en un traje de dominatrix dramática.

¿Lo he logrado? Ummm, eso lo decidís vosotros.

_**¿Review pliz?**_


End file.
